Setting Sun
note: if anything changes in the books, such as a character dies, or a different cat becomes deputy, I will change it. Allegiances 'ThunderClan' Leader: Bramblestar--Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Deputy: 'Cinderheart--gray tabby she-cat '''Medicine Cat: '''Jayfeather--gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes ''apprentice, Brairlight '''Warriors: Brackenfur--golden brown tabby tom Sorreltail--Tortiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes Cloudtail--long-haired white tom with blue eyes Brightheart--White she-cat with ginger patches Thornclaw--golden brown tabby tom Squirrelflight--Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes Leafpool--light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat Spiderleg--long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes Birchfall--light brown tabby tom Whitewing--white she-cat with green eyes Berrynose--cream-colored tom Hazeltail--small gray-and-white she-cat apprentice, Cloverpaw Mousewhisker--gray-and-white tom Poppyfrost-- Tortiseshell she-cat Lionblaze--golden tabby tom with amber eyes Hollyleaf--Black she-cat with green eyes apprentice, Ravenpaw Foxleap--reddish tabby tom Icecloud--white she-cat Toadstep--black-and-white tom apprentice, Adderpaw Rosepetal--dark cream she-cat Blossomfall--tortiseshell-and-whit she-cat apprentice-- Flowerpaw Bumblestripe--very pale gray tom with black stripes Ivypool-- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes apprentice, Nettlepaw Cherryleaf--ginger she-cat apprentice--Acornpaw Molewhisker--brown-and-cream tom Seedspot--Tortiseshell and white she-cat Lilyfall--Tortiseshell and white she-cat Apprentices: 'Cloverpaw--pale gray she-cat with green eyes Adderpaw-- Ginger tom with amber eyes Nettlepaw--dark gray-and-white tom Acornpaw-- golden brown tabby she-cat Flowerpaw--Tortiseshell-and-white she-cat Ravenpaw-- black she-cat '''Queens: '''Ferncloud--pale gray (With darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes. (Helps other queens.) Dovewing-- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (Mother of Bumblestripe's kits Thrushkit, reddish brown she-cat, Emberkit, Ginger tom, and Duskkit, Dark gray tabby tom) '''Elders: '''Sandstorm--pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. Dustpelt-- dark brown tabby tom Graystripe--Long-haired gray tom Millie-- striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes Daisy--Cream long-furred cat from the horseplace 'ShadowClan Leader: '''Rowanstar--ginger tom. '''Deputy: '''Dawnpelt--cream furred she-cat '''Medicine Cat: Mistshine--spiky furred pale gray she-cat Warriors: 'Smokefoot--black tom Toadfoot--dark brown tom Applefur--mottled brown she-cat Crowfrost--black-and-white tom Ratscar--brown tom with long scar across his back Snowbird--Pure-white she-cat Tawnypelt--tortiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Olivenose--Tortiseshell she-cat Kinkfur--tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles Ivytail--black, white and tortiseshell she-cat Owlclaw--light brown tabby tom Tigerheart--dark brown tabby tom Ferretclaw--cream-and-gray tom Pinenose--Black she-cat ''apprentice, Goldenpaw Starlingwing--ginger tom Dewleaf--Dark gray she-cat with dark blue eyes. apprentice, Robinpaw Sparrowclaw--large tabby tom Nightfeather--Black she-cat '''Apprentices: Robinpaw--ginger she-cat Goldenpaw--golden tom Queens: 'Shrewfoot--gray she-cat with black feet (Mother of Ferretclaw's kits, Barkkit, dark brown tabby tom, and Silverkit, silvery white she cat) '''Elders: '''Oakfur--small brown tom 'WindClan Leader: 'Crowstar--Dark gray tom '''Deputy: '''Emberfoot--gray tom with two dark paws '''Medicine Cat: '''Kestrelflight--mottled gray tom '''Warriors: '''Owlwhisker--light brown tabby tom Nightcloud--black she-cat Gorsetail--very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes Weaselfur--ginger tom with white paws Harespring--brown-and-white tom ''apprentice, Stormpaw Leaftail--dark tabby tom with amber eyes Breezepelt--black tom with amber eyes Swallowtail--dark gray she-cat Sunstrike--tortiseshell she-cat with large mark on her forehead apprentice, Cloudpaw Whiskernose--light brown tom Furzeleaf--gray and white she-cat Boulderheart--large pale gray tom apprentice, Greenpaw '''Apprentices: '''Cloudpaw--pale gray she-cat Stormpaw--blue-gray tom with blue eyes Greenpaw--black tom with green eyes '''Queens: Heathertail--light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. (Mother of Breezepelt's kits, Dustkit, pale brown tabby tom, Snowkit, white she-cat, and Darkkit, Black tom) Sedgewhisker--light brown tabby she-cat (Expecting Leaftail's kits) Elders: 'Whitetail--small white she-cat Ashfoot-- gray she-cat 'RiverClan Leader: 'Reedstar--Black tom '''Deputy: '''Minnowtail--dark gray she-cat '''Medicine Cat: '''Willowshine--Gray tabby she-cat '''Warriors: '''Graymist--pale gray tabby she-cat Mintfur--light gray tabby tom Icewing--white she-cat with blue eyes Pebblefoot--Mottled gray tom Mallownose--light brown tabby tom Robinwing--Tortiseshell and white tom Beetlewhisker--brown-and-white tabby tom Duskfur--brown tabby she-cat ''apprentice, Lakepaw Grasspelt--light brown tom Hollowflight--dark brown tabby tom apprentice, Heronpaw Mossyfoot--Brown and white she-cat Rushtail--light brown tabby she-cat apprentice, Seedpaw '''Apprentices: Lakepaw--blue gray she-cat Seedpaw--Golden brown tabby tom Heronpaw-- Gray-and-white tom Queens: Troutstream--pale gray tabby she-cat (Mother of Hollowstone's kits Duckkit, white tom, Brookkit, pale ginger she-cat, and Mistykit, silvery gray she-cat) Petalfur--gray-and white she-cat (Expecting Robinwing's kits) Elders: 'Mosspelt--Tortiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Dapplenose--mottled gray she-cat Pouncetail-- ginger-and-white tom 'Cats Outside the Clans Moon--long-haired silver. Blaze--young ginger tom Mockingbird--Tortiseshell she-cat Raven--Black tom Forest--long-haired tabby tom Willow--gray she-cat Snow--dapped white she-cat Sunrise--ginger she-cat Hiss--Gray-and-white tom Dusk--dark gray tom Sorrel--golden she-cat Prologue Cats surround the edge of the clearing, talking excitedly to one another. In the center is a tall , flat stone. A young ginger tom shifts his paws impatiently. "When will Moon get here?" A tortiseshell she-cat shoots his a stern look. "He'll get here when he gets here Blaze. He may have got another vision!" Embaressed, Blaze glared back at her. "I know that Mockingbird! It's just, I'm eager to leave. The cats here are almost ready to drive us out!' Mockingbird ears prick as the sound of pawsteps draws louder. After many heartbeats, A Long-haired silvery white tom rushes into the clearing and leaps onto the rock. "We can no longer stay here." He announces. No cat is suprised. "I've received a vision of where our new home will be, we must uncover the secrets there. I see a wide lake, with lots of cats living in organized groups around it. We must use our Powers to uncover the secrets there, to learn about these cats." A long-haired tabby tom shifted his paws. "Why Moon!" He shouted out. "Whenever we uncover their secrets, they hate us and drive us out! I want to settle down somewhere without being driven out!" Gasps rose up around the cleariing. "Forest shoud be greatful we took him in!" a ginger she-cat meowed to a white dappled she-cat sitting next to her. "Every cat in his old home shunned him when they found out about his powers. He agreed to follow our ways when we took him in." Moon was about to speak when Mockingbird yowled, "I hear cats approaching, they're going to drive us out!" Moon waved his tail to signal the cats to follow him. "We'll deal with Forest later." He meows. "For now, we must begin our journey to the lake." All the cats follow Moon in a single file line. Forest lingers for a moment, casting a longing glance at the direction the angry cats were coming from. "I'm sorry. I never wanted this..." Chapter 1 (Coming soon, once I find out how to start it. If you have any suggestions, let me know!) Category:After the Three Series Category:Cinderstar of ThunderClan's fanfics